


My lucky price

by Sochi



Series: Written challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochi/pseuds/Sochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel/</p>
<p> (sorry it's late I will make a summary tommorow )</p>
<p>Challenge theme: "what do you mean you lost the lottery ticket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lucky price

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> Finnaly another part of my challenge ! 
> 
> I decided to challenge myself to writing, I actually follow several fandom and I decided to do several set.  
> you can find it here where I find my challenge theme!
> 
> http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Story n4: "Destiel"  
> Challenge theme: "what do you mean you lost the lottery ticket"
> 
> Hope you'll like it and thats it's not too OOC !
> 
> Don't have beta sorry if I make mistake! English is not my first langage >

Dean Winchester's life was never easy and this since the age of 3, the day her mother died in a fire when she wanted to save her other son. He had that rare memory of that time, the smile of his mother, her figure and her kindness was still etched in his memory, but that day marked a strong impact in their family especially their father. Obviously the loss of a loved one is always a difficult step to overcome, which takes you time only, everyone thought that this fire was accidental but when police and firefighters announced that it was the act of a pyromaniac who reign in the region, John Winchester vowed to avenge his beloved wife.

The first few days, first few weeks, the police tried to get their hands on the famous arsonist but their investigation resulted in nothing. Despite the pleas of her husband, the police finally closed the case without further action. This changed him forever, he never could leave his wife died unpunished and hatred began to gnaw. He decided to put himself in search of the murderer, he wanted to leave the city that was full of memories. It was difficult with two small children, they were all that remained of him but when his wife to care for her younger son, Sam, he could prevent the memories of that fateful day back up to the surface. John continue to trace the arsonist with the little information that could provide internet and newspapers. He had little clue but each new case of arson was the. That meant that move a lot, touring the states, it benefited those son are still in infancy is not have attachment to continue this until Dean returned to primary. Dean was a very obedient boy and resourceful his father was very proud, he never did whim.  
In these years to track down the arsonist, John had learned to use different weapons to be ready the day he finally found. He also began headlining do the same for his son, he wanted to prepare for this day. Dean did not seem tale that idea and respected the orders of his father even if he did not understand everything. Despite the sermons of his father, shouting matches, the boy was holding his tears, he wanted his father to be proud and pleased with himself. And he succeeds, he mastered the use of arms to the greatest pride of his father.

John had much more trouble regarding his youngest son Sam, he categorically refused to follow the footsteps of his father and brother. He did not appreciate at all that his father forces him to change as often especially school that he really started to like it, he had friends. It was Dean, as a good big brother, who tried to make him understand that he would like even more the next, he had to leave. It was always hard but Dean knew what to say to comfort her brother, standing there like the apple of his eye. Yet Sam was a very quiet and intelligent boy, he loved to read and share his attitude, he looked a lot like his mother. This began to cause some tension in their small family especially in the younger refuse to obey his father.  
It was only years later when Dean was 11 and they went to visit an old friend of the family that this changed. The latter, Bobby, they were not seen for years and was happy to see them and Gods knows that the children had grown up. He asked the children to play in the neighborhood until it is a serious discussion with their father and saw the look he made the two boys did not pray.

Dean took his little brother around, looking for what they could do well in this new city. Perhaps he would find a games arcade and a library for Sam, but for now nothing after all they were not to stray too far. Walking down a street they stopped seeing the children about their age to get out of a big house. Maybe he could play together or at least tell them or find something to do here.

The first two from Dean was older than they seemed to be arguing about a video game that one of them had in his hands, the instinct of the young Winchester told him to stay away from 'them. The following stormed out of the house a pacifier in her mouth and hands full of candy he hastened to bury in his pocket following Hooded follow the other two. Dean looked at him wondering if he had anything to eat alone, at least he was smiling more than the previous. His thoughts were cut when a young red-haired girl left the house in turn and passed near him, he looked at her, she was rather cute younger than him unfortunately maybe she could get along with his brother. He was going to call when a voice was heard, that of a woman, who seemed to be their mother.

"Go play with your brothers and sister Castiel, it's nice to Enjoy"

A woman with reddish-blond hair gently pushed a young boy in the street. Dean was more than surprised when he saw the look of that boy, he had ruffled hair raven black and he wore a suit with a long brown coat, but what was that place?

" But Mom.. "  
"There is no but Castiel, I don't want to see someone closed at home! And why hast thou not change like the others? you must be hot in that”  
"No it's okay ..."

Said his mother looked at him, frowning.

"Okay go have fun"

She kissed his forehead and then returned inside, the boy walked down the street a little not decide. It was only when his brother took his arm that Dean began to react.

"So what do we do then? "

Dean shook his head slightly his main intention was to ask his youth quarters to play with them or at least show them a park, a place to have fun. Only they had let go all too busy watching this amazing show that he had before his eyes, it was the first time he saw a family with many children especially if different from each other.

"Uh well we could ask the boy if there is a park nearby history to do something? "

His brother shrugged and nodded. They walk all two close to the dark hair boy who didn't move up.

"Uh hello"

The boy looked so surprised that someone calls, he tilted his head slightly fixing the Dean find it a bit odd but shivered watching the blue eyes so bright they seemed to watch his soul.

"I never seen you here before ... you're not from here?"  
"Uh, yes, we come to visit a friend of the family"  
" I understand… "  
"Hm my name is Dean and this is my little brother Sammy. "  
"It's Sam not Sammy! "  
"Dean..."  
"Yes that's right and you? "

He had heard his mother call him but it would be strange if he began to call him by his first name like that.

"Castiel. "  
"Castiel? it's weird name like "  
"Dean! "

The designated looked at his brother who fasted fix an air 'it's not something you say!'

"Oh ... sorry it's not what I meant. "  
"This is the name of an angel. "  
"Ah? "  
"Yes, we are all appointed with respect to the angels my brothers, my sister and me. Our parents are very religious "

Dean nodded it probably explain that outfit rather dressed, without doubt he was at church or something like that.

"Ok I understand better. Hey, tell me you do not know Cas a park nearby? it is a little bored and we would hang out in the corner and do something anything. "  
"Cas? "  
"Yes, I preferred it to Castiel uh well if you do not mind"

The dark hair boy smiles surprised but pleased with this new nickname.

"No, I like Cas. "

Sam watched them make a moment before adding.

"So there is a park? "  
"Yes of course it's not far follow me"

They left all three to the park said that was not far finally they settled on a bench and began to talk. Dean was the first to start the conversation, he was not one to shy and spoke to Castiel of all he loved, he listen attentively nodding his head from time to time and giving his opinion sometimes surprising for his age.

After long minutes, Sam was getting tired, he had almost nothing could tell his brother seemed too busy to pay attention to him and always cut him. He swung his legs with a quick movement, a pout on his face.

"Deaaan ..."  
"Shh Sam, I speak to the Cas! "

Dean then turned his attention back to the other boy with air heckled.

"Cas but how can not you know that! Those are classic rock dammit! "  
"But Dean I'm bored! I want to play ! "

Sam then cut it again.

"Well, go play with the other children, I'm a little deal there. "

His little brother frowned, too busy? well he would cope alone then!

"Frankly case we will have to rebuild your musical culture, you! Shit I don't have my music with me it's in the car. "  
"Redo my culture? "

Castiel refit this mimicry that seemed common to tilt his head when he did not understand.

" Of course ! * Sigh * what after that you'll tell me you don't know Star Wars. "  
"Star ... .wars? is this another band? "

Dean looked at him with his big green eyes with an air more than shocked, Castiel then realized that he had to say a beautiful mistake.

" My God no ! These are films! Oh man I did not think it was at this point ... I will show you what is real life Cas, we will begin with music and series and after movies! "

Dean saw his friend smile at his proposal.

"I would love to Dean. Nobody ever longed to share things with me "  
"And your brothers? "  
"I don't get along with them very well ... They say I'm weird ... Gabriel try a few times but he is always so loud it was hard to understand ... "  
"You're not weird you're uh ... interesting! "  
"Thanks Dean. "

They smiled and Dean went on to list the things he wanted to show absolutely or discover Castiel. After a long time he saw his brother get the tearful eyes and covered with scratch and dust.

"God Sammy! what happen to you? You hurt anywhere? "

As a good big brother, Dean took the younger by the shoulders and began to see if he was hurt.  
Sam then sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve, he removed the white stick he had in his mouth to speak, he was trying not to sob.

"I was playing and I saw children playing ball I also wanted to have fun so when the ball went off I I get him and bringing him back and I ran and I am back into a boy. He dropped his game and my yelling and pushing my ground hard! There is another big boy who came, he saw it but he start yelling at me but also but I did not mean Dean! the game was not even break I saw it Dean you must believe me! "

Dean frowned and his fists clenched.

"Of course I believe you Sammy, where they are? I'm going to put them a bad shape! "  
"No Dean, dad will yell after you if you fight someone again! "  
"Fuck that, not one attack you like that! "

A hand on his shoulder holds forward in search of these two boys.

"Cas? "  
"Sam, did these boys was rather tall, clear eyes, the one with the game with blond hair? "

Sam then looked astonished brown.

"Uh well yes! "

It was Dean's turn to fix Castiel.

"You know them Cas? "  
"Yes ... I'm sorry, those are my big brothers. "  
"What?! "  
"I'm sorry they are misbehaved with you Sam, my mother says it's because they are in adolescence, I say that is that they simply believe higher than us now ..."  
"It does not matter Cas I'm better now and then I know that the big brothers are often painful"

The youngest smiled putting his stick in the mouth  
Dean chuckled slightly to comment Castiel then resumed.

"Hey! How that I am painful! "

They began to laugh before the indignant air eldest Winchester who finally joined them before realizing.

"Sammy but who give you this lollipop? "  
"It's the boy down, he came to me and told me that these boys were stupid that I should not pay attention and give me one of his lollipops for me to get better. "

The younger winshester then pointed a young boy almost dark golden blond hair who had climb a tree and was now doing the pig hanging on a branch. He noticed that he was watch and gave them a big wave. Dean recognized the boy follows Hooded who has left home with hand full of candy before Cas.

"Gabriel"

Dean turned to Castiel.

"Let me guess, another one of your brothers? "

The dark hair boy smiled slightly.

"Yes, this is my third big brother and certainly ... the most suitable? He is full of energy, he is nice but beware he very often make jokes. "  
"I don't want to afraid you Cas but with what you told me your brothers are weird. "  
"It must be in family then. "

Before the smile brown it all began to laugh and good humor returned, they continued to talk as well. Castiel told them of his elder brothers after Gabriel, they were named Mickael and Luke. Sam gave notice that Luke was not an angel, Castiel told them about the strange story of the name of his eldest brother. His real name was Lucifer, that shocks both brother, why call his son like that? The dark hair boy retailed them the story that his mother had told him that at his birth he was to be called Samael Lucifer in honor of the fallen archangel but when his father went to write the name on the birth certificate it's Lucifer was that he wrote first. The Winchesters were double up laughing at the news of the real reason for such a name, Sam felt immediately better.  
The sun began to set on the horizon.

"Well Sammy we better go before our father seeks us."

Sam nodded not without muttering his name was Sam, not Sammy.

"I was very happy to meet you, hope to see you soon. "

Castiel stood up in turn, he was happy that is true, he usually did not like going to the park because he was always alone, today was different.

" Of course ! Don't forget that I shall teach you lots of things ! "

Castiel nodded, smiling slightly Sam pulled him up to his brother a sad and upset.

"Dean .. you know we will leave soon, we will still go as usual! "

His brother bit his lip, it was true, they were that came to see a friend of their father, tomorrow they would probably already on the road.

" Really ? "

It was the turn of Dean to nodded sadly dark hair one.

" What a pity…. "  
"But if we ever come back I promises we will see you! "

He looked at Castiel with eyes determined and was reassured to see the blue eyes of hisfriend soften.

" I would like it very much. "

Thus the two brothers departed in the direction of Bobby's house after saying goodbye to their new friend. They finally returned just before dinner time, Dean hoped that his father is not angry they are home so late, especially if he wanted to leave before dark.

" We are back ! Dad ? Bobby? "

Having no answer, the two brothers began to pace the room in the house when they heard noises in a room that seemed to be the kitchen, they returned and discovered Bobby putting plates on the table, he turned and smiled seeing them.

"You finally arrived"  
"Yes ... .Sorry to be back so late ... where is our father? We seek it but it is not, I hope he has not gone to our research ... "  
" Do not worry…. We had a good discussion with your father and he went for a walk after all that ... Do not worry, you turn instead to table until it is hot. "  
The two brothers then moved, always a little surprised and took courses, they began to eat and began to appreciate the almost family meal and they had not known much.  
"So where are you going? visited the city? "

Bobby asked suddenly while they eat.

"Uh well we were at the park to close and we met a boy in the neighborhood. "  
" Ah yes ? "

Bobby looked Dean pretend to guess what kids he could speak.

"Yes, his name is Cas well Castiel"  
"Ah! The Novak kid "  
"Novak? "

The elder Winchester was surprised with such an original name, but now he knew that Castiel seemed logical.

"Yes this family is installed in the neighborhood there are almost 10 years now, rather religious with lots of kid they are very nice and helpful but a bit ... say ... .how. "  
"Strange? "

Bobby looked at the two brothers who were talking together and laughed.

"It's a bit like that. "  
"It is true that Cas is a little weird but he's nice I like him. "

Thus they continued to chat a bit and the end of the meal they helped Bobby tidy and clean everything before going to watch TV as he allowed them to do.  
It was not until 10 pm that their father finally came home, Sam was asleep against his brother on the couch. Bobby took John's hand to discuss a moment and then they came to see the boys. Dean slightly shook his little brother awake.

"Hmm? "  
"Good children, your father has tell you something."

The latter seemed to hesitate or perhaps was that he searched for words, he sighed before starting.

"Okay boys, there was much talk this afternoon with Bobby and ..."

Dean chose not cut it and tried to keep awake his brother.

"He thinks it would be better for us ... for sure we remain in this city, we moved there to continue your schooling, heproposes that we stays at his home waiting to help me until we find our own home .. "

Dean was amazed as her father explain all this did he really say that they were going to stop living on the road? his father would stop trying to catch the killer of their mother? He really hopes that their family could return to normal. After a long explanation of how it all go work waiting to have their own home. It is his brother go to share a room, which was pretty normal for them so far, they had promised to help Bobby maximum in daily tasks.  
And tonight when the two brothers took in their own room, after having deposited all their affairs, Sam was hitherto rather sleepy began to jump on the bed, smiling.

"We will stay here! is not starting on the road! I'm so happy ! "

Dean grabbed his brother.

"Shh Sammy will you wake up everyone! "  
"But I'm glad Dean, that mean I could finally make friends at school and I would not have to leave without saying goodbye! "  
"And then it mean we will see Cas again"  
" Yes, it's true. "

They smiled and Dean of the fight to finally get to bed his little brother. They eventually fall asleep dreaming of the possibility of new life.  
The next day when they awoke and finished lunch, they helped their father Bobby and for racing and John went to register his son in elementary school and college town. The afternoon Bobby decided to take John into town to try to find him a job, it allowed his son to go play in the park. The two young people are not made to pray, Dean took his music with him, he hoped to find the park Cas, Sam took his own balloon and a lollipop which surprised his big brother, he shrugged his shoulders saying he wanted thank the boy who had helped him. After a few minutes they arrived at the park said there were already many children who play, they recognized that some was also yesterday. Dean scanned gaze around Castiel looking at him, he eventually found him sitting on the same bench, alone. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, Dean shook his head, smiling, he always dress but it was seriously had better. He approached her with a quick followed his younger brother.

 "Cas! Cas Hey! "

The designated looked up surprised to hear his name and smiled at the Winchesters coming toward him.

"Dean! Sam. "

the dark hair one then looked as if he thought dreaming.

"I thought you were leaving today? you came to said goodbye? "  
" No ! In yesterday we had good news that our father said ... "  
"That was going to stay living here! "

Dean turned to his brother who had dared cut it, frowning.

"I was going to say it Sammy that was not worth it! "

While they bicker Castiel cut them.

" That is true ? I am happy "

The brothers returned to their friends.

"Yeah, and we even already registered, I'll do my back to college at the back and resume its primary Sammy here too"

He ran a hand through his hair to his brother smiling.

"Maybe we will be in the same class"  
" I hope so ! Cas hey look I take what I talk to you about! "

Dean pointed to his headphones.

"It tells you hear that? "  
"Well uh Dean"

Castiel hesitated and put an earpiece in his ear while Dean moved to his side. Sam then looked at them then rolling his eyes.

"Well I see that I am not welcome in your small world .... well then I'm going to have fun! "

Dean looked at his little brother from playing with other children, stomping rhythm songs that passed in his headphones. With no reaction from his friend turned his head towards him and was surprised to see him move his head slightly in rhythm eyes closed pretending let the music lead. He smiled at the brunette seemed like when the music stopped and his eyes met blue eyes Castiel gave him chills.

" So ? what do you think about it ?"  
"I loved it Dean, I understand why you was talking so passionately about it. "

The so-called felt a little embarrassed but proud at the same time he appreciate the song like him.

"See I told you I don't lied! and yet this is only the beginning I still have plenty of things to make you discover! "

And it was from that day a deep friendship was woven between them.

The following days, bringing them closer to their future school year, the two brothers get used to living with Bobby. It was strange for them to live in a house and have a kind of daily routine that settled very quickly. They spent almost all their days in the park or nearby to play with other children, especially the young Novak and especially when their father found a job. Time passed too quickly and their school started already, obviously the younger Winchester had the habit of class and some schools changes around the country that they were not afraid of that but for once in their so young life, they knew they didn't have to fear of having to leave quickly after a month or two, they would be able to make new friends, in addition to this they were already at the park. Dean was all the more pleased that Cas was in his class, he already considered him his best friend and was happy to know at least someone. And like any good big brother he was worried about Sam and when at the end of his first day he went to get him, he was over the moon, he had made two new friends, a boy and a girl. Moreover he was eager to learn with his new mistress who was very nice and had a board book. He was looking at his brother smiling as his best friend and watch him with this mimicry that characterize him so much, as Dean said they would be well in this new city.

Months and years went by faster than they are imagined, the two brothers went their years without major difficulties. Sam was a student studious, always noses in books or on a computer, however, he spent a lot of time with Charlie and Kevin his friends, and teachers were always very proud of him, predicting him best for his future if he continued as well. Nevertheless there were difficult moment for him in middle school he felt put away by his passion for his studies and soon he was like his friends categorize geek. Fortunately if he had problems even before in talking, he knew that some people would make a choice to settle for him. Obviously he wanted to talk to his brother, still protective, which bear not that the key but also that Castiel even more successful on the gestures were always hard words for stalkers in good support for his best friend. A third boy was part of his people on whom he could rely, Gabriel, Cas's brother he growing up within disgrace his titles Trickster. If something strange was happening at school or a student that was certainly behind him instantly.

Regarding Dean, the studies do not yet passionate as his teachers kept him repeatedly he could do better if he actually gave his maximum. However he had good note and if he had a problem always asked for help to his best friend who was the head. The elder Winchester complimented often Cas about it, what it was to me often poorly draw sheet. Each year they were in the same class or made arrangements for it, they spent all their time together as they could for both courses during their free time. Although they frequently went to the park, they abandon this appointment by the other, their respective home or other places where people of their age had used to hang out. There was even result at the age of 15, he and his brother, for a vacation with the Novak family and God knows that if was not easy! They often get into argument with both Novak seniors, Dean did not know why but there was something in their attitudes, the way they were looking at them which did not pass. Apart from that the Winchester brothers were thrilled it was their first real family vacation, it was not with their father at the end, as always.

Dean quickly made friends of both sexes, he was still surrounded by many people especially when he decided back in sports teams after school. He needed to let off steam and be out of the house more often especially when he got to high school. Dean was soon very popular in his school, everybody wanted to be his friend but that was not the case for Cas, he always was a bit strange is that Dean like but the other did not see it same way. The people put him away, harass him, Dean defended his friend at the recess, he could not understand why no one seemed to respect his choice of best friend. Only Castiel said not everything was going to his best friend, while he seemed so distant, out with all her girls, or hanging out with his boys thought to rule the school. Dean went out a lot, it was one evening where he organized a party itself and of course he invited Cas but he did not feel well but made with it... After several evenings and all that Cas saw was the teen who was drinking and grope he decided to stop going there, Dean seemed quite draw sheet and was the center of interest. On the last evening that Castiel participated he was forced to play the game of the bottle and pledged he had to kiss a girl named Meg, on the stroke he says nothing but the next day when Dean found him and he confessed it was his first kiss, his best felt bad to have force him after all this had to be a special occasion, Dean was already surprised that Cas will have him never speak about it but he knew that his friend was not under-sheet not very kind with this kind of thing after all he had never dated a girl. Since that day Dean went one evening and although it amused them, always ended up kissing languorously girls of the evening he felt that something was missing and in his heart he knew what ... or at least who. Several weeks after the incident Gabriel followed by Sam came back out on to the course and they do not seem very happy to see him. If that was the eldest Novak tucked him in a corner and threatened him with his finger, he angrily shout at him about Cas he had known all of this party and Meg, he didn't like how he treated his brother his last time as if he was not interesting enough for him and he was not even here when he was being harassed, Sam agreed with him after all Castiel was also his friend. It was a turning point for Dean who realized how much he was weak and had forsaken his best friend for a simple fellow. He hastened to join him under the strong advice of his brother and Gabriel. The elder Winchester went at Castiel and apologized for being missing on the last time but was angry in turn for not telling him about the people who persecute him. The latter simply replied that he didn't want to disturb him more so he was friends with these people and for Dean was too much. He didn't want his best friend to let it go because of him, if someone had a problem with him Dean would make arrangements for them to understand their views. He also decided that from now on Friday night would be reserved for them, they could watch movies or play video games, all cases would do. Thus Dean found a kind of balance, of course they always did evenings with friends to drink and enjoy hanging out with his girlfriend of the moment but he eagerly awaiting Friday evenings when he felt him to be more -even.

As soon as he was old enough he spent his holidays to make small work or assist Bobby in his garage to earn some money. He knew they needed it... they certainly succeeded after months to find a house at a reasonable price when his father work but the last time things were more difficult every year on the anniversary of their mother's death, their father spent his day drinking in bars, drowning his grief and guilt at not having found the one who did it. At first this time one or two days but as the years pass more it became a habit, John ended up drinking all week, to be late to work or go smelling of alcohol. The inevitable happened, and he was fired, from that he went from job to job never comes to keep them, his drinking problem becomes too big. The money that Dean had win passed to pay the rent, he had wanted to buy a car but it will have to wait ... luckily Bobby made him a surprise, a car, he offered to give him provided that the aid to rehabilitate it. Dean was happy the day he was able to lead for the first time his first car, a beautiful black impala that he name already “baby”. But this happiness was short-lived when the same night the police called him, his father was in the police having drunk and rowdy they had to ship it. Tensions at home were growing particularly between his father and brother who were both opposed and since Sam was in puberty everything was subject of dispute. Finally they came to a point where it could no longer pay the rent, they had to sell a lot of things and it was at Bobby turns to intervene, he had a good discussion with John which ended in a fight but managed to make him see reason. Their father then decided to go treat his alcohol problem in a special center for several weeks, they had to sell the house and the two brothers returned to live with Bobby. The days were calmer but this disrupted much Dean that he let him look, he had to settle his money problems, he wanted the best for his family, and finally to his younger brother, he decided that the end of the year he would not go to university or other college, studies never had it much and it was much too expensive. He decided to become an engineer like Bobby, after all he already knew many thing to have as often and work with him as he could quickly be able to install and have his own garage to earn quick money and save money for Sam future studies. This created some tension but Sam and Bobby accepted his decision.

At the end of the school year at their graduation, their father was not present, Dean had an apprehensive about his brother soon returned to turn in high school. They decided to make an evening together to celebrate, there was only a summer before Dean enters the world of work but also that Castiel leave for the university and they intended to do the best of all time.

A beautiful afternoon on holiday, Castiel and Dean dragged through the streets of their city, for once Cas had managed to convince his best friend that they didn't need the car for a ride. While they were walking in the streets they were surprised by the calm and silence.

".... The city became more empty at this time "

Noted Dean.

"This is because many people go party and leave for holiday and the kids of our age are probably already doing college for visits and all"

Dean looked at his best friend tilt the head slightly deep in thought and smiled.

" what about you ? "  
".... I do not know ... .there are many opportunities ... I confess I'm not sure what I should do ... "  
"Well you have the time eh? "  
" Yes, it's true. "

As they continued to walk Dean exclaimed.

"Cas look! Awesome, money! "

He bent to pick up a ticket down on the sidewalk.

"You are very lucky Dean. "  
"Yep, he will serve me well, said that tempts you ice cream? "

His friend seemed to think long watching something behind him.

"What? "  
"And if you took a lottery ticket? look on the poster "

Dean then turned and looked at his friend dubiously.

"Lottery? seriously Cas?  
"Well you were very lucky today, you find the CD you lost when we were in second that you loved and your brother let your order our meal without flinching when it was not "healthy", Gabriel didn't say anything and didn't try to retaliate when you eat his last candy, you find money ... and if you don't win it's not so bad because normally it was not your money .. "  
"Ok ok Cas you convinced me, you're right maybe it's my lucky day. "

He laughed, thinking back to all that and entered the trade to buy a ticket, accompanied by Cas they sat on a bench to think about the numbers to choose from. Obviously Dean began with birthday numbers of family and lucky numbers.

"Hmm Cas when is your birthday? "

Cas stared surprised.

"Dean you don't know my birthday? "

The designated began to laugh at the head of his friend and ticked the figure of the birthday of his friend on the map.

"I'm joking Cas, what friend I'll be if I did not know! "  
"Dean! it was not funny! "

Which make him only laughed, he ticked the other numbers to finish filling his ticket, the numbers called out his best friend.

"Dean? what the numbers mean what? "  
"This is a very important day in my life ... you don't recognize it? "  
he frowned trying to find the anwser as Dean make a little fun to him.  
"This is the date where we met"  
He smiled extremely touching.  
"I remember very well. "  
They remained sitting a long time to rethink that day before going to validate their ticket and returned to their respective TV night with their brother. While Dean and other prepared DVDs, food Cas picked up the note that drag.  
"Dean? I'll ranks lottery ticket on the buffet okay? "  
"Yeah yeah ... come on Cas hurry it will start!"  
The designated hurried to join them and settle next to his best friend.  
They spent their day s hanging out together, and they passed very quickly. One day Dean was watching TV, he fell on the outcome of the lottery and remembered that he had played. His eyes did nothing but grow in each numbers appeared, it was not all good but he had enough to earn good money package 20,000 to be precise. He remained several long minutes to fix the gaping screen before yelling his joy and called his best friend.  
"Cas? Cas! bring your loaf here! I won ! No I said that I win something in the lottery! But yeah I'm sure! go hurry! "  
He stamped his feet with joy, that money was what it took to stack a new start and he was going to use it to Sam's tuition, he knew he really wanted to study for college and it could only help! After a few minutes he heard the characteristic sound of the car of his friend park in front of the house and had him come immediately.  
"Dean .... Dean calm down! "  
"I can't help it Cas I'm too happy! you were right it was my lucky day! "  
Castiel smiled at his friend as well, so happy.  
"Well Cas gives me the ticket now.  
Castiel smile gave away to an expression of surprise.  
"The ticket you know it was you who took it when we came out of the store! Do not tell me you let it that's why I call you! "  
"But ... it's not at my home Dean ..."  
"What? "  
He looked still in the pockets of his jacket and his car.  
"No Dean I don't have it. "  
"What do you mean ... you lost the lottery ticket? "  
"No Dean I mean that I don't have it, you've probably stored elsewhere? "  
" Of course not ! You're the last to have had him in hand! if you gave me had I'd remember and I would store in a safe place where I did not risk losing it! "  
"I do not know what to say Dean ... I do not remember myself having take home with me after we returned yet .."  
"You do not know what to say? that's all you do not know what to say? well I have something to say! I can not believe you take this lightly Case! This ticket worth a lot of money and I need it! I thought you'd understand! Now you lost, it was a unique opportunity! Talk about a friend... yeah. "  
While there are continued monologue, Dean turned to Castiel who had dark eyes and tight points.  
" Is…. you implies that I'm not a good friend? "  
Dean watched him approach him.  
"I know I'm not perfect, I know little all these topics that you love to chat with others, you may say I'm a little weird socially, I have difficulty if it is not about courses but I forbid you to say I'm not a good friend! I've never let you fall! I was always there for you, in case of need, I have supported you! I did what I could, so you have no right to say so Dean Winchester! "  
The Dean had called a step back, he had seen only rarely Castiel angry but never so and especially not against him, it was impressive. But being a Winchester pride was greater and continued their argument.  
"Hey! The you is telling me that I'm not like that? You do not care of me! I have always been when one party took you because they find you too nerdy and weird I always supported you against them! "  
"Then why are you talking to me like that ? Why do you dare say I do not understand that it was important for you! I know you Dean for 8 years! I know you go through difficult times but I told you I did not have it and you don't believe me! "  
"Because you're the last one to have it!"  
"You know I had to hard to believe I'm gonna say this, but Mickael and Luke were right I think that you're my friend made to have advantage of me and when it suits you! "  
"How can you believe these two! they're bastard you know that yet! "  
"Do not talk to my brothers like that! Maybe they have not been very present for me but at least they show that they concern about me unlike you we would say! "  
Castiel sighed exasperated.  
"I feel that I would get nothing with you and I'm tired, I go and I no longer want to hear from you! "  
Castiel leave, slamming the door, Dean looked at the windows tremble under the blow and turned hitting the first object that passed into his hands.  
"Dean? "  
The referred looked up the stairs to see his brother down.  
"I heard a noise ... it was Cas ... you've fighted? "  
Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah ... sorry we bother you ? "  
"You have been noisy but it's ok ... .then ... what did you do to Cas? "  
"What? But why should I be the one who have done something! "  
"Because Castiel is an angel."  
"Very funny this joke did not took a ride since all these years"  
Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"So why this fight? "  
Dean sighed.  
"I do not know if you remember but I took a lottery ticket and win..."  
"Seriously Dean? But it's great! You earn what 100 can be 200$ ? "  
"Add two zeros there ..."  
" No ? wow I can't... unbelievable ... but it's pretty great news why this argument? "  
"Cas lost the ticket ..."  
"Cas? no it's not possible he is always meticulous. So it would be for that? it's ridiculous. "  
"No it's not ridiculous Sam! This is a significant amount of money I wanted to use it for your future studies and Cas ruin everything! "  
Sam stared at him with and evil look which put his brother draw sheet.  
"Dean .... You are my brother and I love you but you often acts like a moron! "  
"What?! "  
"Dean ... since dad left ... to this place ... you want to take to heart his role and I thank you very much but I want you to be my big brother Dean not my father ... I know you think you do well but we will find alternative if it is necessary I also take some jobs during the holidays and I intend to get a scholarship for my work then please don't let money ruin everything ... "  
"No Sam I don't want you to waste your life ..."  
"But I don't intend to waste it Dean and what I want is that you go see Cas and now. "  
"But Sam! "  
"Dean ... Cas is your best friend and even more than that you know very well. "  
" Yes… "  
"You waiting for? "  
"Come one Sam why it's me who should go apologize? "  
"Damn this is not true! You are as stubborn as the other one, with you it's going to take forever for something to happen! If you don't do it soon it will be too late. "  
" What do you mean ? "  
"Dean, you know that at the end of the summer Cas will leave town with the grades he had he may choose any university that throughout the country! Perhaps he'll decide to go abroad like his brothers! "  
"What do you mean by that? "  
Sam sighed, his brother was often long to understand.  
"You know Gabe chose to study at a university not far because he wanted to be back here often to see his family and everything. "  
"Yes I know that you often sends messages since he left and since he's back you pass a lot of time with him too. "  
"Yes... well… erm I wanted to say is that if he has no attachment here nothing holding him, Cas can go away and who knows maybe you will not see him most or almost the saw that you know has much to be veined against you. He is left with much time to choose and find housing that will soon be the. "  
Dean was an expression panic at the realization of what had just told his brother.  
"You do not think that even that .... Yes ? shit ... I'm screwed up on this one ... "  
"Ha! it's not me who says that for once. "  
"Rha Sammy shut up ..."  
Suddenly another person appeared in the room.  
"What is that all this mess here? "  
"Ah Bobby does not make you it's just Dean who made a stupid not to change"  
"Sam! "  
"Oh yes, and what? "  
"Dean is arguing with Cas for so-called lottery ticket"  
"Yeah well I don't have it anymore, anyway. "  
Dean muttered, crossing his arms.  
"Ah! "  
Bobby walked to the buffet, he opened a drawer and pulled out a ticket.  
"You want to talk about this ticket? I find it land on the buffet so I had to stow it for not lost it, sorry I didn't tell you. "  
Dean grabbed the ticket in his hands, it was his and suddenly the memories of the night that preceded his purchase and actually Cas told him he posed there come to his minds. He felt so bad.  
"Well here! it was not lost Dean! "  
"Shit, shit, shit .... "  
"Well ... well you know what you have left to do Dean. "  
"Yeah .... "  
Sam took his things and while he was going out, Dean noticed something.  
"And where do you go well dressed like that hm? Oh ! do not tell me you finally ask Jess to go out? "  
Sam blushed.  
" But no ! "  
"Don't tell me this is Ruby? you know that I have bad feeling about her. "  
" But no ! Will you stop now I just I go out with Gabe .. we will certainly go watch movies together. "  
"Ah .... agree, have fun then. "  
"And you better have to fix things before Gabe know! "  
" Yes… "  
Dean looked at his little brother leave and took his phone to call Castiel but after several tests still nothing. He sighed this was normal he no longer wanted to talk to him after all. He decided to take his car to go to his home. He knocked at the door it was a woman who opened it.  
"Oh hellos Dean what can I do for you? "  
"Hello Ms. Novak does Cas is here? "  
"How many times I ask you to call me Judith and no I didn't see Castiel I thought he was with you? "  
"Ah ... thank you very much ... Judith sorry for the inconvenience"  
And with that he left, he thought for a moment if Castiel had not returned home, there was only one place he could go. He walked to the park and went to a very specific bench.  
"Is this seat taken? "  
The person looked up at him.  
" No.. "  
Dean then moved.  
"Why did you come I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't wanted to talk to you ..."  
"Cas ..."  
"How did you find me so fast? "  
" it was evident. "  
Dean smiled at the expression amazed at his friend.  
"This is all beginning ... the beginning of our friendship ..."  
Castiel smiled in turn.  
"It seems so far away ..."  
" Yes…. But this is a very important memory for me ... "  
Dean turned to his friend.  
"Listen Cas I'm really sorry for what I said earlier I really acts like a real jerk ... you're the best friend I ever had you shown me enough ... you ... because in the end it's me that's been a bad friend ... I force your hand for come to these parties when you were uncomfortable about it and there was only people who did not have to seem to like you like me ... "  
Dean sighed a little embarrassed.  
"I know this maybe just excuses for neglecting you lately ... but I wanted to get out so often to avoid being at home I went to any parties for m "fun and a little ... forget. I admit that it was probably not the right solution now ... if I had not pulled together myself realizing that I did not need to kind of party to have fun and forget my problems our evenings together me are good we always laugh and I am always myself when we're together ... I know I could have gone wrong if I continue so in that sense ... "  
"No Dean it's wrong you're a good person! "  
Dean looked at him and began to laugh softly.  
"You see that's what I mean if you really are the best friend that everyone wants to have, and I'm glad you're mine. You are always understandable. I'm a real idiot for acting like that for the ticket I find the more Bobby and I did not believe you when you say I do not have ... "  
"You had good reasons ... I know you tests to keep money in the future especially for Sam and it's all in your honor Dean you actually still a lot for your brother and I would like you to think so to you but .... I never imagined that you could ever say that to me .. "  
"Shit Case I'm sorry I was too dumb it went out alone I didn't know what I was thinking I really don't want us to be upset because of me"  
His friend looked at him a moment which put Dean uncomfortably.  
"I forgive you Dean"  
" really ? "  
"Yes, I'm not as spiteful and I know now that you regret it so say no more. "  
Dean sighed before reassuring smile.  
"I'm glad you did, I couldn't bear to remain angry at me at the end. "  
Castiel frowned slightly.  
" What do you mean ? "  
"Well ... Sam pointed out to me that the holidays were soon finished and so that you would soon leave for college ... and that we would see leach other less. "  
Castiel then seemed to realize that and looked away.  
" That is true…. "  
A silence install between the two friends, but after several minutes Dean was the first to cut it.  
"You choose where you wanted to go eventually? "  
"I'm not sure ... I'm not like you I'm not sure what I intend to do later ... I thought may be a teacher but it is only a vague idea ... .. my brothers think it would be good for me to go to Europe to study ... "  
" Europe ?! "  
"Yes ... according to them it could only bring me good in my school file and in my life .... My mother would prefer me to do as Gabriel and choose university not too far, I think she doesn't want to see her "little angel" leave "  
The dark hair smiled, thinking back to that little nickname that his mother give him always and Dean did the same and asked.  
" And your father ? "  
"Oh, you know him all he want is for me to do what I want in my life and I have fun. "  
"I love the way of thinking of your father. "  
They began to laugh before their laughter is losing gradually.  
"I hope you will choose a nearby university here ..."  
" Really ? Why this ?"  
"... I do not want you to leave ... it will make me a blank when you leave and I don't want us to be like people that always happens that eventually will give less and less news and end by dindn't talk at all. I can't imagine my life without you by my side  
Dean wanted to hit himself mentally he really hated those moments too sentimental but it was for Castiel after what had happen he need to said it.  
The so-called face turned to him and looked into his eyes before smiling  
"You know ... you have become very important in my life Dean, and increasingly, I think I would have trouble from further and say that I could not see you for months ..."  
At that moment, Dean did not know if it was the sun reflecting in the eyes of his friend in a way that hypnotized him or having to speak well of his emotions with him ... but without realizing it he leaned over, closing the gap between their faces to touch his lips with his. The contact lasted only a few seconds before Dean quickly recedes, with an embarrassed red face he didn't understand what he had taken him to do that.  
"Uh ... I .... "  
While trying to find a way to explain his gesture, he stared at Castiel. He had his eyes closed pretending to remember this moment, passing a finger on his lip. The dark hair young man smiled slightly, opening his eyes, Dean barely had time to open his mouth to speak that Castiel put a hand on his shoulder to kiss him again. Dean was more than surprised, he tried to push him gently with one hand on his chest but was quickly lost in the kiss. Certainly it was not the first time he kissed a guy, but it was only for stupid wages at parties too alcoholic. Only this kiss had nothing to do with it, those lips laid on his were rough and tender, they were moving in one synchronized movement, it was not a hasty act smelling of alcohol and tobacco. Then he wondered why a simple kiss seemed so different than any of its meetings fiery kisses with his ex-girlfriends ... more normal ... and made him so much effects ... Castiel straightened, his face redder than ever . Dean blinked several times, seeming to regain consciousness of what was happening.  
"Cas? "  
The so-called bit his nails looking away, certainly to find an explanation for his actions. His ideas up, he turned to his friend and stared at his bright eyes.  
"I ... I had long dreamed of being able to do this .... "  
"Uh? "  
Castiel sighed before continuing.  
"It was in middle school ... I began to experience feelings ... strange emotions when I was with you ... I couldn't even understand my reactions and my behavior ... especially when you start going out ... with girls. I felt that something was wrong with me ... "  
He took another breath before continuing.  
"My concerns have had to see more than I thought someday when Gabriel came to me asking me why I was I quote him “more oddly than usual “... I finally explain and I didn't understand why he was laughing .. I even yelled at him because I didn't understand what was funny ... "  
Dean smiled, imagining exactly what this exchange could give.  
"Between laughter he told me that I was simply in love and that it was normal .... I started to panic I couldn't be in love with a boy ... you ... my best friend. What was I going to make this feelings towards you ... What were you saying if you came to learn about it... "  
Castiel didn't let his friend talk, if he had to confess everything to him it was now it was not to stop.  
"He told me to give a blow to the head, calling me an idiot .... He told me that being in love was something quite normal even with boy cause love is love, it was already happened ... and I absolutely had to tell you .... He seemed very excited by the idea. He insisted that I mention that I pass you the same act that you too felt the same way, it showed .... "  
Dean opened his eyes wide and surprised blushing.  
"... But I didn't say anything ... I didn't think ... you were happy with all these girls ... why should I meddle in there while you didn't seem at all interested in people ... like me ... then I stay silent ... time in the past and you are away from me so I buried everything ... "  
Castiel ran a hand through his hair.  
"And despite all this ... despite the bad shot that you could make me ... these feelings continued to grow ... you are and you have always been an important part of my life ... after all you made me your best friend ... I know I'm weird ... but you defended me, I was important in your eyes ... it had never happened to me before ... "  
He took another breath the last words going to be the hardest to say, but he had to do it no matter the risks Castiel was tired of keeping everything for him.  
"So ... I don't know about you what that kiss meant ... but for me it means a lot and I could not miss ... I had to tell you what I felt ... why our argument and your words were to me Dean is so hard ... I still have feelings for you ... I ... I love you Dean ... I hope it will not change anything between us ... but I have to move forward and cit was the first step I needed ... "  
Castiel was a little worried when after long minutes his friends had still said nothing. Indeed Dean was lost in thought, everything Cas had said fro incessantly in mind, again and again, Castiel was in love with him ... and him what he felt with about all this? Cas was his best friend, their relationship was special even him without realize and Brown became a member of his family, he had been in all the difficult moments of his life, he knew by heart, and he had always been for him ... him in the other case ... he did not know if he deserved much from his friend ... he sighed, closing his eyes ... Even when he was with other friends or his ex he knew something was missing ... someone and that someone was Castiel ... it is true that he couldn't see his life without him at his side ... but as a friend ... and where he was getting? Would he end up a crisis about his sexuality because yes they exchanged kisses and he had loved it, he had never felt so much in a simple kiss ...  
"Dean ... Dean ... Dean said something! "  
The referred looked, blinked several times, Castiel display a slight smile but his eyes were filled with sadness.  
"I'm sorry Dean .... I should go ... I still have many things to provide before school start... but if you still want we can meet again Friday for our evening movies .... "  
He stood up and turned around ready to go when he felt a hand holding his wrist and pull it back. He fell back on the bench was half lying on Dean, but when he wanted emit a protest over what was happening. Lips rested on his own, he made a small noise startled but quickly let him do it, moaning softly when Dean tried to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue into his mouth. The exchange lasted several seconds, the two young men learned a new way to discover, before separating breathless.  
"D-Dean? "  
"If you think that I would let you go you're so wrong..."  
"But I ... I thought .... "  
"Cas ...I admit this is a bit new for me ... all that ... but you're one of the most important person in my life, you always was here to support me even in the hardest times that I could spend with my father ... I don't have to force myself to be different ... to be the champion in sports that everyone worships, for you this is not what matters ... "  
"You're so much more than that Dean ..."  
Dean could not help smiling slightly before the air as view his hangdog against the idea that Dean does not rendais account of everything he represented.  
"That's what I love about you ... you always know see the best in people Cas ..."  
Dean ran a hand behind his neck looked embarrassed suddenly.  
"So I thought we could ... do something together tonight to officialized ... everything ... we could go eat somewhere? "  
"Officialized? "  
"Yeah ... if we start dating and everything .... "  
Castiel opened his eyes wide surprise, he was dreaming is not it?  
" so ? "  
"Uh? "  
"Wow, I was expecting something else as response"  
Dean laughed at his opposite, which took a pout by giving him a pat.  
"Dean is not funny! "  
"But I'm serious .. then? "  
Castiel then stared at him, the color of his face gradually went from a normal color to a bright red and shyly nodded.  
" Yes... "  
"Awesome ~ there is something I'd like to do now ..."  
"Ah? What ?"  
"That ..."  
And without another word Dean grabbed him by the neck and kissed him languidly, again and again.


End file.
